


Doodling in Class

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodling In Class, Humor, M/M, Scott and Stiles are too Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are both doodling and not taking notes in class. Nothing new there but just what are they doodling/writing? And Jackson is oh so pretty! Sterek. Scisaac. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodling in Class

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....had a little too much fun with this one. You'll see at the end

For the last ten minutes or so, Stiles has notice his best friend staring at his notebook with an intense look. He knows for a fact Scott is not taking down any notes because he hasn’t once glance at the chalkboard. Hell, Stiles isn’t even taking any notes either although deep down he knows he should. He’s just doodling on his paper and maybe, just maybe writing Derek’s name a few times here and there. It’s not like he’s writing _Stiles Hale_ or anything because that’s what lovesick girls do and he’s most definitely not a lovesick girl. He’s just writing down his boyfriend’s name is all, so sue him. Whatever.

The point is Stiles really wants to know what Scott is doing especially now when Scott’s face completely lights up out of nowhere. He watches as Scott quickly scribbles something on his paper with a huge ass grin on his face. Stiles is really hoping Scott isn’t drawing porno with stick figures. He’s done it before and his pictures where nothing to brag about.

Quickly looking around the classroom to make sure no one is playing attention to him, which they usually don’t, Stiles stretches his hand and snatches Scott’s notebook. Almost immediately Scott protest with a harsh whisper “Dude! What the hell? Give it back! Now!”

“Excuse me, is there something wrong Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski?” the teacher’s voice causes both boys to automatically shake their heads ‘no’. The teacher knows they’re lying but decides to let it be. His headache doesn’t need any more fuel. He turns around and goes back to writing on the chalkboard praying at least one student is actually taking notes.

Once the teacher turns his back to them, Scott tries to snatch his notebook back but Stiles moves it out of his reach. Scott softly curses and is about to stand up so he can retrieve his notebook when Stiles’s shit eating grin stops him in his track. It’s too late. Scott knows Stiles has seen what he’s written down. He watches as Stiles puts one of his hands over his mouth, probably hoping to cover up his laughing and therefore avoiding detention. Scott so hopes Stiles gets detention.

“That…this is so, so adorably cute! Oh, Scott! I didn’t know you had it in you! Are you going to show this to Isaac? I think you should!” Stiles is trying his hardest to whisper but he just wants to laugh out loud so bad. A snort manages to escape his mouth but the teacher doesn’t notice or care. He hands back the notebook which Scott immediately grabs and closes it, glaring as he does so.

Forget detention, Scott hopes Stiles chokes on his laughter. He doesn’t see what’s so funny about doing some random doodles. Everyone does random doodles when they’re bored or in class. This isn’t news. And so what if Scott was writing Isaac’s name? People are allowed to write their significant other’s name. Hell, Scott is pretty damn sure Stiles has written Derek’s name at least a few dozen times before. After all Stiles is gaga over Derek.

Scott gives Stiles a dirty look before glancing at Stiles’s notebook laying innocently on the desk. Well, it’s only fair that Scott gets to peek at what Stiles’s been up to. And he’s pretty sure there’s not a single note on that page. As he sees Stiles trying his best to hold in his laughter, he quickly grabs Stiles’s notebook. He smiles and holds it out of Stiles’s reach when the other boy tries to snatch it back. He scans the paper in front of him and snorts. In the background he hears Stiles groaning.

This time the teacher does look back and ask “Is there something funny, McCall?”

“No sir, nothing funny about chemistry.”

“Good” and with that, the teacher goes back to his board.       

 Scott stares at Stiles’s blushing face and teasingly whispers “ _Stiles Hale_? Seriously dude? Can I be your best man when the big day comes?”

“Oh, shut up! What about you, huh? **I** s **S** weet **A** nd **A** dorably **C** ute! That’s really cavity worthy with what you did with Isaac’s name there, buddy” Stiles is extremely satisfied with the blush that covers Scott’s face.

“Whatever.”

“Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski is there a problem? Is there something more interesting then learning here?”

“Yeah, their boyfriends sir” Jackson offers with a smirk on his face. He swears there’s never a dull moment with these two. His smirk gets even wider when he sees their faces turn completely red and try to defend themselves.

“Wh-what are you talking about, Jackson? I have no idea what you’re saying!” Stiles is looking all over the classroom, not really focusing on anything particularly. Unlike his best friend, Scott is focusing solely on his desk and manages to get out “We were, um, I mean I wanted to ask Stiles about something for, um…are we going to get detention?”

“What do you think, Mr. McCall?”

“Um, if me and Stiles behave and take down notes like we should, you might reconsider?” Scott sheepishly smiles at the teacher. He really, really doesn’t want detention. This is their last class of the day. Besides him, Stiles adds “Yeah, we’ll even clean your chalkboard after class since you hate cleaning it!” So what if Stiles is bribing their teacher. The man hates cleaning his chalkboard and Stiles has no problem whatsoever cleaning them. It’s a tradeoff really.

The teacher openly stares at his two students before glancing back at his chalkboard, groaning mentally when he sees it. He really hates clean these things and there’s nothing but notes all over it. Sighing, he says “Alright but I’m going to have to see your notebook at the end of class to see if you actually took notes for the remaining of the class period. If I hear any noise coming from either of you, both are getting detention. Is that understood?”  The teacher is satisficed when both boys nod their heads vigorously.

Scott softly whispers “Dude! Why did you offer us to clean it?”

Stiles whispers back “Because I rather waste ten minutes cleaning the board then spend an hour in detention.” Thinking about it, Scott nods his head and turns his attention towards the notes on the board. For the remainder of the class period both boys behave and do their notes.

When the bell rings, the students rush out of the classroom like bats out of hell. Scott and Stiles gather their things and present their notebooks to their teacher. Their teacher is happy to see pages filled with knowledge and is _extremely_ happy when they start cleaning the chalkboard. “Excuse me boys, I have to go turn this into the office. I’ll be right back.” Scott and Stiles nod their heads.

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t like cleaning boards” Scott curiously questions when he knows their teacher is out of hearing range. Next to him, Stiles says “Who cares? Let’s get this done and go home. Well let’s be real here, to Derek’s place.”

“Is Derek all you can think about, Mr. Hale?” a voice says from the doorway.

Turning around, Stiles stares at a smirking Jackson. What Stiles wouldn’t give to get some chalk dust all over Jackson’s face and his leather jacket. “What do you want? In fact why are you even here, I saw you leave. And for your information, Derek hasn’t proposed to me. _Yet_. I think I’ll let you be the flower girl. Oh! Do you want to be the flower girl, Jackson? I think you’ll look very pretty, oh so pretty!”

“Whatever, dude. I can’t believe you two.”

“What’s there to get? Stiles and I like to write our boyfriend’s names. No big deal.”

“Hey, you still haven’t answered me Jackson. Is it a yes or no? Which is it? Also chicken or beef?”

Ignoring Stiles, again, Jackson looks at Scott. “I never said anything was wrong with that. I just want to say both of you are absolutely adorable. Derek and Isaac are lucky to have you guys.”

“You know what, you’re getting fish! I don’t care if it’s not on the menu, you’re totally getting fish. Why? Because it’s my wedding and what I say goes!”

Looking at his best friend, Scott cautiously asks “Dude, are you alright? You’re not inhaling the chalk dust, are you?”

There’s really never a dull moment with these two. “I have to go meet Lydia and Danny so later guys. Oh, and have fun with your best friend slash Bridezilla here, Scott!” Jackson snickers as he walks back out of the classroom. He decides to ignore Stiles’s colorful words and the fact he prefers fish over chicken and beef anyway. 

 

** BONUS: **

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I didn't know whether or not I should add the picture but I did. I honestly have no idea where I got this idea from but I love it and I tried my best to doodle like Scott would and I don't know. I hope it's okay. lol As for Stiles's page....um, I might put it up in chapter 2? I don't know, haven't done it heheee Thanks for reading


End file.
